


Slivers on Your Tongue (The Two Worlds Remix)

by KerrAvonsen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Challenge: remixthedrabble, Ficathon, Gen, Remix, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill, Fleur, Victoire and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slivers on Your Tongue (The Two Worlds Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pieces of the year, slivers on your tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1368) by Sophinisba. 



> A remix of "Pieces of the year, slivers on your tongue", by sophinisba, done for the remix-the-drabble ficathon.

Languages are not words, they are worlds.

Victoire could slip between worlds as easily as taking a breath.

Bill could only stand on the border. He thought it would be enough. But as the years passed, his Fleur drifted further away; distance growing to silence. Then she was gone.

Victoire had stayed, but it wasn't until she woke from a nightmare, babbling in French, that he realized that she felt even more cut off than he did.

For her, he would try. He would brave the border again.

Languages are not words, they are worlds. But love knows no boundaries.


End file.
